Desert Lily
by Majestic Ribbons
Summary: They first met at the wedding of the people they each loved. They bonded that day. But why has he sent her a lily every day since then?


**Title: Desert Lily  
**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Summary: She was not her sister, no matter how much she looked like her. He was the first, and only, to see that.**

.

.

.

.

_ She is the only Hyuuga child now._

_ Her cousin and sister are both engaged._

_She is not her cousin, but acts like him. She is smart, determined, stubborn, and does not try._

_She is not her sister, but looks like her. She is pretty, tall for her age, pale, and inherited the family eyes._

_But there is a difference in her eyes alone. They are not white, not like the other clan members._

_They are opal.  
_

_But she is different from them. She is not docile like her sister, or ignored like her cousin._

_She will be the best._

**_She is Hyuuga Hanabi._**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter One: The Only One**

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hanabi was having a hard time in her kimono.

Her long black hair was swept up in the traditional style much like her sister's. The kimono she had one was like her sister's too, but much more simple. After all, it was not she who had to attract attention today. It was her sister.

Her wedding day.

Grunting with effort, Hanabi looked at her seat. She eyed it with disdain.

Much too far.

Sighing, she sat down on the porch in front of her room. Why did the wedding have to take place in the garden suitable distance from her room?

Her father tapped her on the shoulder. "Hanabi, why are you sitting on the porch?"

Hanabi looked up at her father. "My seat is too far. The kimono is heavy."

Hiashi sighed. "It's too late for you to change now. Stay here and accompany this man. Hinata invited him, but neglected to tell him it was a traditional wedding she was having." He headed back to his own seat.

It was a tall redhead with aquamarine eyes whom her sister had invited.

Hanabi sighed. "Take a seat if you want. Weddings bore me." She drew a stone and a Japanese-throwing knife from her kimono. "Gaara, is it?"

"Yes, Subaku Gaara." Gaara glanced at the weapon Hanabi was sharpening. "Is that a kunai, Hyuuga-san?"

"Hai." Hanabi said. She waited for him to tell her how much she looked like Hinata.

He didn't say it.

"Are you interested in ancient Japanese weaponry, Hyuuga-san?" was what he _**did**_ say.

Hanabi looked at him with interest. "Hai, Subaku-san. Do you like ancient Japanese weaponry?"

She waited for him to say no.

"Yes, I do." Gaara said. "My father, the previous mayor in Suna, used to collect them before his untimely death."

He looked at her again.

"Subaku-san, you are in love with the bride, aren't you?" Hanabi laughed.

"Hai, and you are in love with the groom,right? By the way, how do you know, Hyuuga-san?" Gaara said.

"You keep on looking at me, and I've been told I have an uncanny resemblance to my sister." Hanabi said. "And you obviously think that as well, or you would be calling me by my first name, not last. You don't want to accept that this is not Hyuuga Hinata you are talking to, but her younger sister, Hanabi."

"You are correct in both assumptions." Gaara chuckled.

Hanabi looked up from her sharpening her kunai. "And how do you know I am in love with the groom?"

"Simple. You sharpen that kunai with loving care, and from what I have heard, you are a cold and emotionless person. " Gaara smirked. "Cold, emotionless people can love. Plus, I've seen that kunai in Sasuke's collection before. Thus, arriving at the conclusion of you being in love with the groom, since you care for the kunai so much."

Hanabi smiled. "It was a betrotal present from Uchiha-san. He gave hairpins to my sister, aged wine to my father, and this kunai to me."

Gaara nodded. "It hurts, doesn't it, Hanabi?"

"What, knowing that the guy I love is marrying my sister?" Hanabi asked, sarcastically. "Oh no, everything's _real_ peachy, Gaara."

"You called me Gaara." Gaara said, slight shocked and slightly pleased.

"You called me Hanabi." Hanabi retorted.

"Hanabi, you don't look like Hinata to me anymore." Gaara smirked.

"Then, what do I look like?" the Hyuuga girl asked.

"Hyuuga Hanabi."

_He was the first, and only one to see her as Hyuuga Hanabi, not an imitation of Hyuuga Hinata._

.

.

.

.

**So...please tell me what you think of this first chapter so far! I really like this pairing, but not many people write it...PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
